gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Anavia
Anavia is the capital region of the Despotate of Anavia. Geography The majority of Anavia is dominated by high mountains perpetually covered in snow and ice. Called the Jagged Peaks, these mountains have long separated the people of Anavia from those to their West as no pass remains snow free for much of the year. However, despite their desolate name, these mountains provide the majority of the freshwater for the people of Anavia, both Frosten and human alike. Melt water collects in streams and then rivers that cut steep valleys into the rock which provide a bountiful home for the Frosten Anavians. High above one of these fertile valleys stands the shining fortress city of Anav. The vegetation here consists primarily of conifer forests and mountain meadows, both of which are home to numerous varieties of wild flowers. Anav is one of the true jewels of the West (or East). A metropolis and a citadel in one, it clings to a ledge atop a sheer cliff and is surrounded by walls sheathed in extremely rare blue marble. It is an ancient city and narrow twisting streets, quiet squares and covered bazaars lie at the foot of soaring temples and palaces, each ornamented richly with turquoise, lapis lazuli, blue marble and true ice, built by a long succession of rulers both foreign and local. The Aradin Steppe compromises the strip of land along Anavia's Eastern border where the cool of the mountains meets with the heat of the Great Desert. The vegetation of this region is predominantly open grassland with a few stands of hardy trees and due to the higher temperature is not home to many Frosten at all and is instead roamed by semi-nomadic human horse herders. People The people of Anavia, are divided into two main groups, the Frosten Anavians of the mountains and the human Anavians, or Aradites, of the Steppe. These two groups, despite their differences or perhaps because of them, coexist surprisingly well. Both are loyal to the Despot and his father and are strict adherents to the Doctrine of Frost. The Frosten of the mountains are a good half inch taller than average for Frosten. The humans of the Steppe are roughly 176 centimetres in height on average with predominantly dark hair, though blonde and even white occasionally show up due to Frosten ancestry. When it comes to attire, the Anavese universally prefer blue for all formal occasions with the humans of the steppe preferring more flowing garments than their mountain brethren. However, due to the costs of imported dyes, regular attire tends to the more practical colours of brown or white. Resources The herders of the Aradin Steppe are master horse breeders and their Horses are in demand across the entirety of the Voreal Kingdom. With recent discoveries of more distant lands there are those who are interested in perhaps incorporating foreign bloodlines into the mix though most are confident in strength of the local herds. On the very edge of the desert lie great "dunes" of Sulphur. More correctly, these dunes consist of piles of sulphur crystals washed downstream during a catastrophic flood in the past. When the source of the crystals is found Anavians scholars predict that it will be the greatest source in all of Telluris, but in the meantime, their miners are content with picking it up off the ground. In the city of Anav stands the Azure Academy. One of the oldest centres of learning in the far West (or East) and perhaps the entire world, it has graduated many of the most famous theologians, natural philosophers and jurists of the Voreal Kingdom. However, more famously perhaps is those few among its student body who master the secrets necessary to become Azure Magistrates. First and foremost teachers and priests, Azure Magistrates are famed for their ability to "extend" their sight. This is accomplished through the fashioning of an ice lens through Frosten Magic which they then wear over one eye. Through this lens, deception and concealment are revealed to them. But people are always hiding things so such an ability is useless without the skills to investigate. This is perhaps their more useful ability as even without their lens a Magistrate can usually be counted on to get to the bottom of things however mysterious they might be. Despite the mountainous terrain of Anavia, there is a lack of good building Stone. This is due to a number of factors. First is that most of the stone in the region tends to fracture and is unsuitable for construction works. Second is that all the good stone has long been built on by the Anavians and to quarry it would risk their cities and towns falling into the valleys below. Third is a desire for decorative stone. Anavian architecture is highly ornamented and the local stone that remains is dull in colour. Religion The people of Anavia follow the Doctrine of Frost, adhering to the Holy States rather than the upstart "priestess" in Sycia. The most important priests in Anavia itself however is the Metropolitan of Anav and his or her second the Archpriest of the Aradites. This division of authority works well for them as the lifestyles of the Frosten and humans of the region are quite different and while the Frosten are served well by priests who work in temples the human herdsmen need the services of priests who ride alongside them. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=18708114&postcount=51 Category:Regions Category:Capital Regions Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Capital Regions of Telluris